Following Mistypaw's Life
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: Mistypaw is considered the great by twelve times grandaughter of BlueStar. Few elders even remember FireStar. The charcters just unfold. Anyway, it's a story following Mistypaw through her life. Rated T for later romance nothing explicit


1

Summary: This is generally about decades upon decades after FireStar. Few even remember who he is, those who do are elders. They also now have reused the old thunderclan, so now, the best territories are claimed back! ALL CHARCTERS ARE MINE! But i don't own warriors! By the way if your wondering why they reclaimed the old ThunderClan territory it's just because the twolegs left because the goverment called it illegal, and within two months (or moons) the twolegs had replanted the forest and put everything back to order.

Mistypaw woke to a sunny day, but that didn't fool her, snow covered the campground, and it was icy cold. Thier mentors loved it because now the apprentices had more experience and right away at that. As MistyPaw gazed at the camp, she saw through the warrior den bracken, she hated seeing that smirk grin on Lionpelt's face, but she was his apprentice and only hated it as a joke they were best friends.

_Crap i'm the only one awake and the mentors are getting up!_ Mistypaw said.

She leaned down and nosed at the flank of her best friends Cricketpaw and Smokepaw. Cricketpaw and Hazepaw ignored her. Cricketpaw was a long haired deep gray she-cat with green eyes, and Hazepaw was a light gray color she-cat. Mistypaw nipped at their scruff and pulled them a little bit. Hazepaw got up but Cricketpaw was more persistant. Both Hazepaw and Mistypaw unsheathed their claws into her pelt only slightly though. Finally Cricketpaw got up crankier then ever, like every morning. Cricketpaw batted her paw at Hazepaw's face, while Mistypaw nosed at Darkpaw, who instantly woke. Smokepaw eventually got up three split moments before the mentors called out for them. Smokepaw was a black cat with a silver-gray belly and chest and a silver-gray mask as well. Darkpaw was a black tom with yellow eyes and a white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip.

Mistypaw walked up to Lionpelt and asked him what they were learning today. "Mistypaw, we are to be training, but today is fighting a skill you should need little work on." Lionpelt said. Cricketpaw asked the same question to her mentor, Nightmoon. Smokepaw stood silently infront of Ashsong, a long-haired dusty gray tom, while Darkpaw gazed at Smokepaw. It was extremely obvious that the two deeply loved each other. Smokepaw just stood grumpily beside her mentor, Brightstream, a silver she-cat.

Mistypaw ran out of the gorse tunnel right behind Lionpelt.

"Mistypaw attack me." Lionpelt ordered.

"What? What i don't want to hurt you though." Mistypaw said

"I doubt that could happen" Lionpelt said calmly.

Mistypaw finally nodded and crouched slightly low and pounced at her mentor who quickly dodged sending Mistypaw into the dust. Mistypaw was smarter then she looked though, as Lionpelt started to judge Mistypaw, Mistypaw threw herself silently at Lionpelt while his back was turned. She tossed him angrily into the snow. Lionpelt grunted and got back to his feet. "That was a very good come back but still the predictable pounce should have been avoided" Lionpelt said.

Mistypaw turned on her paws with her head held high and said. "Lionpelt, i'm better then you think." before you could say 'no!' Mistypaw was pumbling in the dirt with Lionpelt. "Ha! Told ya!" Mistypaw said getting off her mentor. Brightstream suddenly dragged Mistypaw away from her mentor by the scruff. "Let go!" Mistypaw squealed.

"Mistypaw that was completely inappropriate!!" Brightstream shouted at Mistypaw. Mistypaw cowered. "You should be ashamed, control your temper!" BrigthStream spat and walked away, leaving Mistypaw guiltily with Lionpelt and the other mentors

"Come on Smokepaw! Let's hunt..." Brightstream meowed as she walked away.

Smokepaw followed her mentor quickly, gazing back at Darkpaw.

"Mistypaw, Brightstream is right. But she also has a temper. Why would she not want to get angry at her mate's apprentice for that?" Lionpelt said.

Everyone gazed wide eyed at him.

"What?" Lionpelt said. "Your mates?" Nightmoon asked. "Yes, she's due with kits, but not for awhile." Lionpelt said.

Nightmoon nodded and sat back down.

"The point is Mistypaw, that you shouldn't have done that, but i'm glad you were unpridictable with fighting. Your still punished though. But not to badly. Go help BlackLeaf with sorting herbs." Lionpelt concluded.

Mistypaw hung her head and walked away with Lionpelt. She knew her friends were having fun. She knew she had to be better but she couldn't help it, it's in her blood. Her father had been a skilled fighter and smart at the mouth.

At least when her friends got back and bragged Cricketpaw and Hazepaw would back her up like the good sisters they were.


End file.
